Life Couldn't Get Any Better Than This
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: When a demon takes a stroll in the woods for some fresh air he never imagined to find such a lovely familiar. For sydsyd1134's challenge.


**PandaFlower: Seballen! It is beautiful!**

**HirokoHana: What's Seballen?**

**PandaFlower: Disowned! You're no sister of mine! I can't bear to look upon your blasphemous person! *runs away crying***

**HirokoHana: What just happened? It was an honest question.**

Life Couldn't Get Any Better Than This

A little white kitten trotted cheerily into a plush glade in search of the clear blue pond in the middle, it had just spent hours playfully jumping on the sunspots that peeked through the leaves and was now feeling quite thirsty.

The white kitten bent his head and lapped up the fresh crystal water and quickly became fascinated with the ripples his little pink tongue made. Cautiously he stuck a paw into the cool water and mewled with delight when it made a funny splash and even bigger ripples. Deciding it was safe since no humans were around the little white kitten shifted to humanoid form and jumped into the pond, splashing about quite happily.

When in kitty form he didn't like water so much because wet fur felt cold and awkward and weird but in humanoid form water was fun and it dried quickly.

So entranced with the water was the kitten that he failed to notice the dark shadow of a predator peering out of the woodland.

Sebastian had only meant to take a quick stroll, nothing more, when the sound of childish giggling and splashing reached his ears and he couldn't help but investigate. He was struck with wonder when he saw.

Lusty red eyes raked up and down the pale supple body, taking note of the stunning white hair that flowed just past thin shoulders, the white twitching ears flicking to and fro in sheer delight, the way the light shone on his bare chest. Sebastian felt rather disappointed that the water covered up the lower half.

The stunningly beautiful boy turned so that his back was towards Sebastian and bent to grab at a minnow playfully, subjecting Sebastian to a rather appreciative view of his full and round bottom and the elegantly expressive fluffy tail that seemed to flick in a 'come hither' motion. Sebastian practically ate up the sight of the cat boy dancing in the water, nude and dripping wet, in such a seductively cute manner.

Sebastian watched the gorgeous cat boy romp about a few more times before the cat boy climbed out of the pond, he tumbled onto the grass and lay there spread-eagled on his back, giggling helplessly, oblivious to the dark predator admiring the…ahem, breathtaking view between his parted creamy thighs.

The white kitten closed his glittering silver eyes and sighed contentedly, letting the warm sunshine dry the water from his skin, enjoying the pleasant tickle. He purred loudly when he felt a hand caress his twitching soft ears.

He gasped, startled when he saw a man kneeling between his legs and petting his head. Although the petting did feel really good. His mother warned him about letting himself get petted by humans, she was always telling him how humans petted human differently than they petted cats. The kitten himself never understood, of course they petted differently they were two completely separate things!

The man smiled, his intense crimson eyes made the kitten want to squirm with an unknown feeling, "I'm dreadfully sorry, my little kitty, I didn't mean to startle you." The kitten blinked innocently, "My name is Sebastian, do you have a name?"

Sebastian started to caress his navel, being a cat the kitty boy's first reaction to being rubbed was to mewl and arch into the touch so he did just that, "Mya, A-Allen. Mrrr." Sebastian chuckled and leaned over so that he and Allen were face to face, his dark hair framing his features perfectly.

"Will you be mine Allen? Will you be my pet forever?" Sebastian asked as his light feathery touches worked up Allen's chest, his other hand still stroking Allen's quivering ears.

"N-nya?" Allen was too distracted from the petting he was receiving, his mother was right it did feel different. It felt even better!

"Will you be mine?" Allen looked up into Sebastian's crimson gaze and wondered if the man was human at all. He felt like he could drown in that possessive gaze forever. He nodded dazedly, wanting more of that nice petting.

Sebastian smiled encouragingly, a black leather color snapping around Allen's neck in a flash of red light. Allen didn't, or rather couldn't notice with how distracted he was with Sebastian rubbing his furry kitty ears, "Good boy," Sebastian said.

Sebastian kissed his forehead gently and continued to make Allen purr by "petting" him happily all day.

**PandaFlower: Finally done! Please read and review and tell me how you like it!**

**HirokoHana: I'm bored; can we set lady bugs on fire now? *whines***

**PandaFlower: No! you need to start working on your own stories for a change!**


End file.
